


Selfless

by Firondoiel



Series: QuiObi Kink Week 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Dominant Qui-Gon Jinn, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Orgasm, Have some floof with your smut, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Prostate Milking, QuiObi Kink Week, Soft Dom Qui-Gon, Submissive Obi-Wan Kenobi, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firondoiel/pseuds/Firondoiel
Summary: 10 months.347 days.That’s how long it’s been since Qui-Gon last saw Obi-Wan. Now, Qui-Gon finds his restraint vanishing by the second.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: QuiObi Kink Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893463
Comments: 10
Kudos: 212
Collections: QuiObi Kink Week





	Selfless

**Author's Note:**

> Written for QuiObi Kink Week
> 
> Day 1: Forced Orgasms/Overstimulation | Prostate Milking

10 months.

347 days.

That’s how long it’s been since Qui-Gon last saw Obi-Wan. It’s far too long. He knows he was spoiled by all the time he had Obi-Wan as his apprentice. All that time when Obi-Wan’s shining presence in the Force had been a constant for him. Now all the long periods without it left Qui-Gon with a longing that is very unbecoming of a Jedi. 

But other Jedi Masters do not have to learn to live without Obi-Wan Kenobi. 

The new knight has barely been back to the Temple since his knighting 3 years ago. They’ve had to content themselves with furtive meetings in their quarters that always end too quickly. But even so, it’s now been nearly a full standard year since Qui-Gon held Obi-Wan in his arms. Since he watched that beautiful face lost in orgasm and felt that tight body squeeze around his cock. 

Qui-Gon is a patient man. He can assuage his desires with the Force when his fervor burns too hotly. And he considers it worth many years of waiting just to be in the same room as Obi-Wan again. 

Now, Qui-Gon finds his restraint vanishing by the second. 

A few days ago, the Council decided that Obi-Wan had completed enough solo missions and wanted him to work with a partner. It wasn’t unheard of for knights to be partnered with their former masters for their first joint mission, but it had still immensely relieved Qui-Gon when he received the assignment. 

He had long suspected that Obi-Wan was overworking himself, but this mission allowed him a close-up view. And Qui-Gon was very displeased by what he saw. Obi-Wan still had the deep-rooted need to prove himself. The young man had shown his admirable abilities ever since he was a boy. Anyone would tell him that he had nothing to prove, but Obi-Wan still gave of himself constantly.

At this point, they haven’t even been able to be intimate yet. On the transport, Obi-Wan was intently focused on the mission and prepping as much as possible. The first night, Obi-Wan stayed up with his datapads until Qui-Gon woke to find him passed out on top of them. He didn’t even stir when Qui-Gon carried him to bed. 

The second night, Obi-Wan tried to initiate something, but his body groaned with tension. Qui-Gon started to massage his shoulders, hoping to relax him, but Obi-Wan fell asleep before the end of it. 

The third night, they tried again. Obi-Wan’s exhausted body couldn’t get a full erection. He turned red in the face from embarrassment and offered to still satisfy Qui-Gon, but, as much as he loved feeling Obi-Wan’s hands on him, Qui-Gon declined. Instead, he opted to spoon behind Obi-Wan on the bed and hold him close for the few hours Obi-Wan let himself sleep. 

Every night there was something. Either briefings to read, strategies to plan for the peace talks, or Obi-Wan’s eyes struggled to stay open. Not that Obi-Wan wasn’t affectionate. His kisses were warm and full of longing, but distracted and reflective of the weariness that sat heavily in his body. 

In kind, Qui-Gon tried to touch him as often as possible. Words didn’t come easily to him due to a lifetime of being taught to shun attachment. So, he says it physically. A loving hand resting on a slumped shoulder. Gentle fingers pushing auburn hair out of a stressed face. Standing close enough so that their bodies lightly brushed against each other. With each touch, Qui-Gon felt the pent up _need_ coiling inside Obi-Wan, wound so tightly that it should have been released weeks ago. But the mission comes first.

Until it finally doesn’t. 

Both parties agree to pause negotiations for two days so that one side can observe a revered holiday for their people.

That night, Qui-Gon pushes Obi-Wan against the door of their quarters as soon as it closes behind them. 

“I did not think it possible.” Qui-Gon pins Obi-Wan’s body with his own. “But you are somehow more selfless than ever.”

“It is the Jedi way.” Tired hazel eyes come alive as a faint flush makes it way across Obi-Wan’s cheeks.

“Not every Jedi.” Qui-Gon takes Obi-Wan’s lips, and he does not repeat the sweetness of their previous kisses on this mission. 

This time, he removes all the shields built around his lust for this man. His kiss is demanding, almost rough as he moves his lips against Obi-Wan’s. He brings his hands up to cradle Obi-Wan’s face--his face always fits so perfectly in Qui-Gon’s large hands--and he tilts his head back so he can kiss Obi-Wan deeper. 

He shoves his thigh between Obi-Wan’s legs like it belongs there and moans approvingly into the kiss when he feels Obi-Wan’s hardness press against him. Obi-Wan thinks that Qui-Gon doesn’t know how much he gets turned on by Qui-Gon’s size and strength. But he is very well aware. 

Without breaking the kiss. Qui-Gon slides one of his hands down the length of Obi-Wan’s body and into his pants to grip his needy cock.

“There you are,” he breathes against Obi-Wan’s reddened lips. 

He squeezes. Obi-Wan gasps as his cock twitches in Qui-Gon’s hand.

“That’s good. That’s very good.” Qui-Gon gives him a quick kiss, keeping their faces close together. “Let me make you feel good.”

Obi-Wan nods once, then makes a choked noise as Qui-Gon starts to pump his cock. 

“Just like that,” Qui-Gon encourages. He doesn’t have much room, but he’s not about to step away from Obi-Wan now that he finally has him like this. “Just feel it.” 

He runs his fingers over Obi-Wan’s cockhead and hums. “Already so wet. Just like a good boy.”

Obi-Wan shudders and moans. His eyes shut tightly. 

Qui-Gon runs his fingers up Obi-Wan’s cock to slick it, squeezing and working it the whole way. Obi-Wan is an impressive enough size, but Qui-Gon can take him from base to tip in one hand. He closes his grip around him and speeds up his strokes. Obi-Wan rocks against him.

“That’s it.” Qui-Gon buries his other hand in Obi-Wan’s hair and presses their foreheads together. “It’s been so long. You don’t need much, do you? You’re going to come for me.”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan gasps out, clinging to the front of Qui-Gon’s tunic. 

“Good.” Qui-Gon kisses him again. “You’re going to come in your pants for me. Make a mess of yourself. Because I want you to. Because you need it.”

Obi-Wan lets out a soft sound. He’s achingly hard now, and Qui-Gon knows he can make him let go whenever he chooses. 

“So good for me.” Qui-Gon kisses down Obi-Wan’s neck, uncaring what anyone will think as he marks the skin. His hand still rhythmically squeezes Obi-Wan’s cock.

The little grunts Obi-Wan coming from Obi-Wan now are endearing. Qui-Gon could spend several minutes listening to them, but he suddenly has very clear plans for their evening. 

He drags his lips back up Obi-Wan’s neck and nuzzles behind his ear. 

“Come for me.” 

And Obi-Wan does, spilling hotly into his smallclothes and gasping with each pulse of his neglected cock. 

Qui-Gon works him through it, whispering praises for being so good. He lets Obi-Wan slump against the wall for a minute when he finishes, but after a few kisses, Qui-Gon pulls back to look him in the eye. 

“You did well, Obi-Wan, but you let yourself get so needy that I had to make you come in your pants like a youth,” he chides. 

“Qui-Gon-”

“No.” Qui-Gon lays a single finger covered in Obi-Wan’s come over his lips. “I have had to watch from afar while you worked yourself into the ground. I thought nothing could be more painful, but seeing it so closely…”

Guilt surges in the Force as Obi-Wan listens to Qui-Gon’s voice trail off, but then Qui-Gon presses his finger into Obi-Wan’s mouth. He instinctively suckles it. 

“I know the pressures of being a young knight.” Qui-Gon says softly, his eyes thoughtful. “I am no longer your master. I cannot order you to take care of yourself.” 

He adds another finger for Obi-Wan to clean with his lips and tongue. 

“But I will no longer just watch.” 

Qui-Gon spins Obi-Wan around and walks him backwards to the bed. So quickly that Obi-Wan barely registers the move until the bed hits the back of his knees.

“Sit.”

Obi-Wan obeys. Qui-Gon kneels in front of him and peels Obi-Wan’s stained pants away just enough to free his cock. He laps his tongue over the tip, causing Obi-Wan to squeak. Qui-Gon chuckles when Obi-Wan glares at him indignantly. 

“It’s still sensitive,” Obi-Wan says.

“I know.” Qui-Gon licks along the shaft of his cock, teasing it back to hardness and cleaning the come from it before it dries. 

Once Obi-Wan is fully erect again, Qui-Gon grabs Obi-Wan’s hips and swallows him down. Obi-Wan jumps, but Qui-Gon holds him steady, not allowing him to pull away even a little. 

“Oh Force. _Qui-Gon_ ,” Obi-Wan says hoarsely. He jerks again when Qui-Gon begins to suck, his tongue rubbing at the sensitive underside of Obi-Wan’s cock. 

Obi-Wan’s hands grasp at Qui-Gon’s hair, needing something to cling to because Qui-Gon is not gentle with him. He wants Obi-Wan to come quickly, determined to milk that tension out of him. 

When Obi-Wan grunts this time, he is much louder and guttural. Qui-Gon feels a shift, and Obi-Wan starts trying to roll his hips towards him instead of away, but he still doesn’t let him move, easily overpowering his little struggles. 

Qui-Gon swallows Obi-Wan’s come when he orgasms, humming around his cock when the taste of it hits his tongue. He releases Obi-Wan and sits back with a pleased glint in his eyes. 

“Just as sweet as I remember.” 

Obi-Wan is breathing heavily, but he manages a weak smile. “It’s been a very long time since I’ve come twice like that.” 

“I can tell.” Qui-Gon rubs his hands up Obi-Wan’s thighs, spreading them wide. “How much come do you have left, I wonder.” He reaches out and rolls Obi-Wan’s balls in his hand. Obi-Wan flinches away with a cry. 

“Just as I thought.” Qui-Gon lets Obi-Wan slip away from him, but then he’s pulling at his clothing. Stripping Obi-Wan in seconds and shoving him flat on his back. He kisses Obi-Wan deeply while pinning his wrists by his sides. Qui-Gon makes his way back to that spot behind Obi-Wan’s ear. That sensitive bit of skin that makes Obi-Wan moan. Only Qui-Gon knows about it. Qui-Gon discovered it. 

He growls and sits back to rip off his own tunic. He needs to feel Obi-Wan’s skin against his own. 

Obi-Wan looks up at him appreciatively. He tries to touch Qui-Gon’s naked chest, but Qui-Gon yanks his hands over his head so he can pin them with one hand, leaving the other free to roam over Obi-Wan’s body. 

He tells Obi-Wan all the things he has missed. The dip in his collarbone. The way his sensitive little nipples perk up to beg for Qui-Gon’s touch. The flat stomach that obscenely bulges when plugged up with Qui-Gon’s cock. The curve of his hips. The soft fullness of his ass. 

“I have missed so much, Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon pinches one nipple and then twists it. “Not only have you denied yourself for too long, you have denied me.”

Obi-Wan squirms as Qui-Gon tortures his nipple. 

“Lying beside me every night, but denying me your body.”

“Qui-Gon.” Obi-Wan blinks in concern, but settles when Qui-Gon sends a wave of reassurance through the Force. 

“Denied me from having your pleasure.” Qui-Gon smiles darkly and leans in close. “Are you even sorry?”

Obi-Wan wriggles against him, but it’s not from Qui-Gon’s touch. It’s to tease him. He smirks up at Qui-Gon, mischief sparkling in his eyes. “Make me.”

Heat flashes low in Qui-Gon’s belly. 

“My foolish, Padawan,” he says thickly. “I will make you very sorry.”

He presses his clothed thigh against Obi’s cock. Not too hard just yet, but the worn fabric is still far too rough against the oversensitive skin.

A quiet whimper escapes Obi-Wan’s lips, and he surprises Qui-Gon by trembling through a small orgasm, just from Qui-Gon’s words and the light contact.

“Oh, you are a naughty one,” Qui-Gon rumbles. He licks his hand and starts jerking Obi-Wan’s cock before it has even finished coming. 

Obi-Wan cries out and writhes against the sheets, but Qui-Gon holds him down with the Force. He uses it to replace his grip on Obi-Wan’s wrists so he can have both hands free. He wraps one around the shaft of Obi-Wan’s cock to steady it. Then he presses his palm to the vulnerable cockhead and moves it over the velvety skin in circles, rubbing firmly. 

Strange almost hysterical laughter bursts from Obi-Wan. The muscles in his stomach spasm as he desperately fights against his invisible restraints. Qui-Gon knows the stimulation is brutal and intense, but he does not intend to show mercy tonight. He continues to polish over the head while squeezing with his other hand. 

Obi-Wan frantically whines and pleads brokenly. The sensation violently tickles through him, urging him to recoil, but he can’t.

“You were so eager to come a moment ago,” Qui-Gon taunts. “All that tension you have carried and now you cry when you finally get a hand on your cock?” 

He flicks his thumb against the swollen glans, then presses his nail into the slit. 

Obi-Wan shouts as his orgasm takes him. It hurts, but Qui-Gon can tell it’s good. He senses Obi-Wan’s vision whiting out while barely any come dribbles from his overworked cock. 

The aftershocks shudder through Obi-Wan for several minutes as he lies there senseless. Qui-Gon encourages him to breathe through their bond. He moves up the bed so he can stretch the length of his body alongside Obi-Wan. He soothingly rubs his quivering belly and kisses his forehead. 

“So good,” he murmurs. “I know that was so much. But you did so well.” 

Obi-Wan curls towards him, not yet fully aware, but slowly coming around. Qui-Gon wraps his arms around him and rolls onto his back so that Obi-Wan can lie on his chest. It takes a while, but eventually, their breathing syncs as Obi-Wan calms. 

Qui-Gon’s fingers lightly trace over the knobs of Obi-Wan’s spine. He frowns as he still senses a tightness in his body. When he reaches Obi-Wan’s lower back, he continues on, unable to refrain from groping one plush cheek and kneading it for a moment. Obi-Wan moans happily, but stiffens when Qui-Gon strokes a finger over his hole. His cock gives a tired twitch.

“My poor boy,” Qui-Gon says sympathetically. “Still not enough. You need to be broken, don’t you?” 

There’s a silent plea echoing through the Force. Obi-Wan is exhausted, but he still _needs_. 

Qui-Gon drops a kiss onto his hair. “I have you,” he whispers. Then calls a bottle of slick to his hand. There’s more than enough of Obi-Wan’s come for what he needs, but Qui-Gon doesn’t think Obi-Wan’s cock could bear another touch. 

“Now, I want to see how tight your neglected little hole has become.” 

Obi-Wan’s muscles are lax enough from his orgasms that Qui-Gon is able to sink in an entire finger immediately, and then quickly work in a second. He doesn’t spend much time stretching him, but he searches out that spot. 

A small jolt goes through Obi-Wan’s body when Qui-Gon’s fingers find his swollen prostate. Qui-Gon shushes him and gently rubs at the gland. 

“You need this. Let it happen.”

Obi-Wan’s cock twitches again, but doesn’t harden. It can’t. But Obi-Wan weakly squirms on top of Qui-Gon, mewling softly. 

“Yes, sweet one,” Qui-Gon says quietly. “I’m going to force all that tension out of you. Milk you until you’re dry. You’re going to come until I’m satisfied with you.”

There’s another gasp, followed by a hoarse wail as Qui-Gon’s fingers move slowly but relentlessly over Obi-Wan’s prostate. His hole clenches down like it does when he’s being fucked. Qui-Gon moans. He won’t be fucking Obi-Wan tonight, but for now, it’s enough to just take care of him. 

“Don’t fight it.” Qui-Gon presses a little harder. “It’s going to happen. Then you can rest.” 

It takes time, but Qui-Gon is able to coax one last orgasm from Obi-Wan. His cock never hardens, but the gasping and full-body spasms let him know when Obi-Wan comes. The Force is bright with his painful pleasure.

Tears are streaming down Obi-Wan’s face when Qui-Gon carefully removes his fingers. He lets him cry, rocking him as Obi-Wan finds another kind of release. 

Finally, Obi-Wan falls into a deep sleep in Qui-Gon’s arms. He’s going to be sore in the morning, but they have nowhere to be. Qui-Gon can keep him in bed and dote on him for the day. 

But after that, he has more things to discuss with Obi-Wan. The mission is complicated and shows no signs of ending soon. It gives Qui-Gon plenty of time to take care of Obi-Wan, and he doesn’t intend to waste anymore of it.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, huge thank you to LuvEwan for proofreading and helping me with the title and summary. I am at a loss when it comes to both of those things.


End file.
